


Mistress Chloe and BlackPink Part 5

by CaptainNinnin



Series: Love Your Mistress [33]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), K-pop, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Dildos, Lesbian Sex, Mistress, Other, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 03:46:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18175433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNinnin/pseuds/CaptainNinnin
Summary: All four members of BlackPink was going to their Mistresses place for their first session as a group. But what will they think of what their Mistress has planned for the four of them?This series of stories was requested by Dinomus.





	Mistress Chloe and BlackPink Part 5

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series called Love Your Mistress. It is a series that features my celebrity crushes Chloe Bennet, Ichimichi Mao, Yano Yuuka, Hayden Panettiere, AJ Lee, and Hitomi Tanaka. If you have a celebrity that you want to see with one of these girls or that you think should be her own mistress leave a comment below. I hope you enjoy.

All four members of BlackPink walked up to Chloe Bennet’s front door with smiles on their faces. They had never had a group session with their joint Mistress. They were really looking forward to this. “Hello ladies,” Chloe said with a smile as she opened the door for them. She was wearing her silk robe again. “Hello Mistress.” all four girls said in unison as each one became wet at seeing their Mistress like this.

“Before we get started I want to explain the rules to my little BlackPink playthings,” Chloe said with a smile as each member of BlackPink looked at her with lust and wanting. “First you know that you will do everything that I want sexually right?” Chloe asked with a smile as she played with the hem of her robe showing them some skin as her fingers slid up and down the silk opening. She knew what effect that was having on her playthings and she wanted to tease them a little.

“Yes Mistress,” they spoke in unison again. But they were becoming lost in their lust for their Mistress as they watched her fingers slid up and down her silk robe. “Jisoo kiss Rosé for me,” Chloe commanded. The two of them looked at each other and pulled the other into a passionate kiss. Chloe could see as Jisoo slipped Rosé her tongue. “Very good my playthings. You can stop now.” Chloe said with a smile. Jisoo kissed Rosé one last time before both of them turned to face their Mistress. Their lipstick was smeared but they were happy to have pleased their Mistress with their kiss.

“So all of are willing to do whatever I want as long as it pleases me?” Chloe asked with a smile as she held open her robe just enough so that the four members of BlackPink could see the top of her left nipple. “Yes Mistress,” they responded out of breath. They were so lost in their lust they needed to please their Mistress. “Good. Very good.” Chloe said as she slipped her robe from her shoulders so that she was standing in front of her little BlackPink playthings naked.

They took a sharp breath as all four of their pussies became wetter than they ever thought was possible. In their heads, they knew that they should be used to this by now. But they were still surprised what power Chloe Bennet had over their bodies. “Strip and follow me,” Chloe said with a smile as she slowly made a few twirls to show off her body for her playthings. “Fuck.” Jennie moaned as all four girls practically tore off their clothes for their Mistress to see their bodies too.

They slowly made their way to a place that all of them had started to have wonderful dreams about almost every night since they became their Mistresses playthings. Chloe Bennet’s bedroom. Each member was smiling at the thought of this group fuck. Trying to figure out what their Mistress had planned for them. They noticed one thing right away. There were four chairs with suction cup dildos stuck to them. And they were all facing a hope chest that had a vibrator waiting for someone.

“Here is what we are going to do her my BlackPink playthings. You are going to fuck yourselves with these lovely dildos.” Chloe said as she seductively walked to the hope chest and picked up the vibrator turning it on. The buzzing was turning each member of BlackPink into mindless sluts that would do anything for their Mistress. “And I am going to be fucking myself with this little friend of mine,” Chloe said giving the vibrating tip a kiss.

The girls started to head for there seats to start pleasing their Mistress. “I wasn’t finished yet,” Chloe said sternly. Each woman froze in there spots. They feared they had pissed their Mistress off. “Before I was so rudely interrupted by my impatient little playthings,” Chloe said with a smile again to show that she wasn’t angry that they wanted to start fucking themselves for their Mistress. She just wanted to tell them something else before they started.

“I want to see how long each of you can last for me. So the one who lasts the longest gets a special gift from me.” Chloe said with a smile as she sat on the hope chest. Her playthings eyed each other. They were as close as sisters at times. But right now they were rivals. They each wanted that special gift from their Mistress. But they also wanted to show their Mistress that they could last for her. “I may begin now,” Chloe said with a smile as she started to trace her pussy with the vibrating tip of the vibrator.

The girls leaped onto there dildo and rammed them into themselves. “Oooo.” Rosé moaned. “Oh fuck.” Lisa groaned. “Yes.” Jennie smiled as she watched her Mistress slowly insert the vibrator into herself. “Mistress.” Jisoo moaned as she fucked herself in that bad English that Chloe loved from her. “Yes, Jisoo speak just like that.” Chloe moaned as she pumped the vibrator into herself. She did this intentionally. She knew that the others would start trying to get her attention now too.

And she was right. “I can do anything you want Mistress.” Rosé moaned as she displayed her body as she fucked herself harder. “But you know how much of a sexual appetite I have Mistress.” Jennie moaned blowing her a Mistress a kiss as she fucked herself. “I can become your special bitch Mistress,” Lisa said arching her back to display her body better for her Mistress. Jisoo saw her “friends” vying for their Mistresses attention. “I luv Misatressu.” Jisoo moaned speaking even worse English then she had just a few seconds before as she fucked herself harder.

“You girls love me this much that you would go into a competition for me?” Chloe moaned as she pumped the vibrator into herself. “YES!!” they all screamed. “FUCK!!!” Lisa moaned. She was angry with herself because she had cum squirting her juices onto the floor in front of her. “Lisa,” Chloe said in a moan as she beckoned her to her with a finger. Lisa stood up letting the dildo wet from her pussy flop around. “It’s okay you can help test how long your friends can last for me,” Chloe said with a smile as she gave her a kiss. Which made this all worth it.

Lisa turned to her friends and started to kiss their necks and grab their breasts. “OH FUCK!!” Rosé screamed as she came too with Lisa messaging her breasts as she kissed her neck. And like Lisa, she sent a stream of her fluids onto the floor in front of her. “Rosé.” Chloe moaned beckoning to her. She rushed to her Mistress who welcomed her to her with a kiss. She slipped her some tongue as she did. “Go test Jisoo for me, babe,” Chloe said with a smile. “Yes, Mistress.” Rosé moaned as she rushed Jisoo kissing her breasts as Lisa groped Jennie’s breasts and kissed her neck.

“L-Luv Misatressu. Luv M-M-Misatressu.” Jisoo moaned as she fucked herself and had Rosé sucking on her nipples. “I’m just getting started, Mistress.” Jennie moaned with Lisa licking the side of her face. But you could tell this was just bluster. She had that look in her eyes that she was getting close to cumming right now. But so was Jisoo. It was a true race to see how would cum first. But Chloe came before either of her playthings. “FUCK ME!!” she moaned as she sent her own stream of juices forward.

Jennie’s eyes widened. “MISTRESS!!!” she screamed as she came sending her juices to mix with everyone else’s. “Looks like Jisoo is the winner. But she still hasn’t cum for me. BlackPink playthings make her cum for me.” Chloe said with a smile as she looked at Jisoo eyes widen. “Yes, Mistress.” Lisa and Jennie said as they went to their BlackPink sister. Rosé was sucking on her nipples. Jennie went to her neck and started to kiss it. And Lisa was on her knees with her tongue in Jisoo’s ass.

“MISATRESSU!!!!!” Jisoo yelled as she sent her juices straight at Rosé who smiled as she was showered in her friends’ juices. “Rosé just got a Jisoo shower,” Chloe said with a smile as she gave Jennie her kiss. “Yes, I did Mistress.” Rosé said with a smile. “Okay, ladies theirs a camera in the box over there. You three are to make me a little video of the three of you fucking for me. They’re some toys in there too. Do you understand?” Chloe asked as she helped Jisoo to her shaky legs.

“Yes Mistress.” all three girls went straight for the box and started to pick out toys as Jennie started to figure out how the camera worked. “Come with me my sweet Jisoo,” Chloe said with a smile giving her a kiss as she left her BlackPink playthings to figure out what they were going to do for there Mistress in this video they were going to make. “And action ladies,” Jennie said as she turned the camera on for there Mistress to watch this later.


End file.
